Little Cousin
by eggvnt
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Kyungsoo yang begitu anti dengan anak kecil. Kini harus terjebak bersama keponakannya yang sudah ia cap nakal. Bisakah Kyungsoo mengurus Sehun dan mendapatkan tiket liburan yang di janjikan sebagai hadiah? Bad Summary. CHANSOO with SEHUN. Warn!GS Kyungsoo. Tinggalkan jejak juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Suara omelan seorang wanita muda bermata owl di sebuah kamar bernuansa peach rose membuat seorang bocah kecil bersembunyi ke dalam selimutnya. Kyungsoo, wanita yang kini tengah menarik-menarik selimut berwarna putih tulang yang menutupi sebuah tubuh mungil di dalamnya dengan mulut terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Si kecil terus menahan selimutnya dari dalam dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo memang tidak menggunakan kekuatan saat menariknya. Bagaimana awalnya keributan ini bisa terjadi?

Awalnya adalah, ketika Kim Junmyeon yang di ketahui merupakan kakak dari Kyungsoo, menitipkan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya yang berusia enam tahun di apartemen kecilnya tadi malam. Mereka harus pergi ke Busan untuk keperluan bisnis. Dan pengasuhnya sudah berhenti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian menolak mengasuh keponakannya yang sangat nakal itu. Namun, ia tak kuasa saat Yixing yang meminta sendiri kepadanya. Di tambah lagi dengan bonus tiket liburan ke Jepang yang begitu menggiurkan. Yixing adalah istri Junmyeon yang merangkap sebagai sekretaris pribadi kakak laki-lakinya itu. Jadi Yixing pasti akan ikut jika ada pekerjaan ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri sekalipun.

Bocah laki-laki bernama Sehun itu pada awalnya tidak banyak bertingkah. Ia hanya bermain bersama mobil miniatur jeep kesukaannya. Jadi Kyungsoo fikir anak ini sudah mulai jinak dan tidak akan nakal seperti biasanya. Namun itu hanya bertahan selama sekitar satu jam semenjak pria kecil itu terbangun pagi tadi. Setelahnya, anak itu mulai berulah dengan mengubah ruang tamu Kyungsoo yang selalu tertata rapi menjadi seperti tempat di antah berantah dengan bantal sofa yang berserakan tidak pada tempatnya. Snack yang sudah tumpah dari toplesnya. Tas berisi mainan yang sudah terlihat kosong karena isinya sudah di tumpahkan di lantai. Puncak kekesalan Kyungsoo ketika melihat kertas di atas meja sudah basah tertumpah air susu. Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama sehari semalam. Tahu begini, ia akan mengamankan segalanya terlebih dahulu dari jangkauan Sehun.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit saling tarik-menarik selimut, Kyungsoo menyerah dan memilih untuk keluar melihat kertas-kertas basahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat cairan putih menetes dari kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo masih bisa membuat salinannya lagi. Tapi melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat, ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencetak ulang dokumennya. Ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor.

Gadis itu kembali lagi ke kamar tempat di mana Sehun berada. Ia melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal sudah memarahi Sehun seperti seorang ibu tiri. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Sehun hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang untuk anak seusianya sangat wajar bersikap nakal. Ia duduk di samping Sehun dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang terawat. Walaupun sibuk, Yixing selalu memperhatikan anaknya sehingga tidak terlihat seperti anak terlantarkan. Lihat saja, kulit Sehun bahkan sangat putih, bersih dan halus.

"Sehun? Sehun mau ikut aunty ke kantor?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lembut. Susah payah ia melakukannya.

"Tidak mau."

Lagi. Kyungsoo harus menahan kesabaran. Ia harus bisa membujuk Sehun pergi bersamanya, karena tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di rumah bukan? Yang ada habislah seisi rumah dengan hobinya yang suka mengobrak-abrik. Lagi pula, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menyukai anak kecil, bukan berarti ia akan tega meninggalkan anak yang tidak ada Ayah-Ibunya sendirian. Terlebih lagi itu keponakannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Lalu Sehun mau tinggal disini sendiri? Tidak akan takut pada hantu merah?" Hantu merah yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah pajangan wayang golek yang ada di lemari pajangannya, oleh-oleh dari Junmyeon saat ia pergi bisnis ke Indonesia. Wayang itu memang berwarna merah dan mempunyai mata besar yang selalu melotot membuat Sehun menangis saat pertama kali melihatnya. Kata Junmyeon, orang Indonesia menyebut wayang merah itu si Cepot.

Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukan di kakinya dan sedikit beringsut mendekat pada Kyungsoo, namun tidak terlalu kentara karena mungkin ia masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo namun juga takut pada hantu yang auntynya katakan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh karena merasa berhasil menakut-nakuti keponakan polosnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin minum susu dulu."

"Aunty buru-buru, sayang. Nanti sampai di kantor aunty belikan susu untukmu, okay? Sekarang kita pergi dulu. Ayo!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan mungil yang bisa tergenggam sepenuhnya itu, namun berhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tarikan.

"Aku mau minum susu sekarang aunty!"

"Sehun, tapi aunty sudah hampir terlambat. Nanti kita beli yang banyak. Kau mau berapa? Dua? Tiga? Empat?" Tawaran Kyungsoo tidak membuat anak kecil berponi rata itu merubah pendiriannya. Anak itu kini tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin ia terlihat begitu lucu saat ini, tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sehun mau susu yang di bawa Mommy! Tidak mau yang lain!"

"Sehun-" Hampir saja gadis itu menaikkan lagi nada bicaranya, namun akal sehat kembali menyadarkannya. Sehun belum sembuh dari acara merajuknya, kalau Kyungsoo tambah lagi bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bisa pergi ke kantor.

"Baiklah, susu dari Mommy." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya kalah dan melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat susu formula khusus untuk anak berumur enam tahun.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa saat melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Membuat pria mungil yang berjalan di belakangnya kesulitan menyamakan langkah meskipun tangannya sudah di gandeng erat. Kegiatan membuatkan Sehun susu, akan menjadi kegiatan yang paling Kyungsoo hindari untuk kedepannya. Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu ingin susu yang sama persis seperti buatan ibunya. Dari mulai gelas, takaran air dan susunya. Lalu rasanya. Kyungsoo sampai harus membuat tiga kali dan itupun masih di tolak mentah-mentah. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun bosan dan langsung mengajak pergi. Oh what the!

"Hai Kyung!"

Sapaan terdengar dari seorang pria tampan bermata besar yang tanpa ia ketahui sudah berjalan di sampinya. Kepalanya terjulur ke belakang tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menatap bingung gadis di sampingnya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau sudah punya anak."

"Aku membuatnya dalam semalam." Jawab Kyungsoo asal. Namun jawaban tersebut membuat pria tinggi itu tergelak lalu berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Kyungsoo. Di samping Sehun tepatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat anak tanpa aku? Kau membuatnya dengan jarimu?" Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Kini kedua tangan anak kecil itu menggantung di genggaman dua orang dewasa yang mengapit tubuh mininya.

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol! Disini ada anak kecil."

"Kau yang memulai. Benarkan-" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Sehun dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan laki-laki kecil itu. Gadis bermata owl itupun ikut menghentikan langkahnya seraya memperhatikan kedua laki-lakinya. "Siapa namamu, tampan?"

"Namaku Kim Sehun, uncle." Jawab Sehun dengan nada begitu percaya diri seperti biasa.

"Ah, Kim Sehun. Sepertinya aunty Kyungsoo sudah membuatmu sangat kesal. Karena aku melihat bibirmu terus mempout sejak tadi. Benar?"

"Eum. Dia aunty yang sangat galak dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Sehun.

"Dia?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar mendengar anak kecil itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Dia'. Seperti mereka adalah teman seumuran atau bahkan Kyungsoo yang lebih muda darinya. Oh, benar-benar! Junmyeon harus menyempatkan waktu untuk mengajari anaknya cara bercakap yang baik dan benar.

Chanyeol terkikik geli mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang meninggi.

"Kalau begitu, mau pergi dengan uncle? Kita bisa bermain mobil bersama." Tawar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk banyaknya mobil-mobilan di dalam tas transparan yang Sehun gendong.

Sekali gerakan, Sehun bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Ayo uncle!"

Chanyeol menyempatkan mencubit pipi gembil Sehun sebelum melepas tas anak itu yang kemudian ia gantungkan di bahu kanannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi membuka tangan dan langsung di respon dengan hamburan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah drastis menjadi sangat ceria di gendongan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak sibuk memangnya, Chan?" Kyungsoo merapikan jaket Chanyeol yang terlipat setelah bertanya kesibukan kekasihnya. Mereka memang bekerja di tempat yang sama, namun berbeda profesi. Chanyeol adalah seorang produser musik, sedangkan ia di bagian staff produksi. Ya, mereka bekerja di sebuah agensi musik di Korea Selatan.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan lagu untuk Taemin tadi malam. Aku menginap disini, jadi mungkin aku akan membawa Sehun pulang ke apartemenku dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Bawa saja anak nakal itu. Aku sudah pusing baru satu malam bersama dengannya." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pelan pipi keponakannya dengan bibir mencebik.

Jadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan tidak menyukai Sehun, ia sangat menyayanginya tentu saja. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya yang selalu menjelajahi ruangan dengan tangan yang tak bisa berhenti menyenggol sesuatu sehingga berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar memberimu seorang anak agar kau terbiasa." Gurauan Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya. Baiklah baiklah, Chanyeol selalu kalah dengan tatapan itu.

Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah tote bag yang langsung di sambut oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Pria itu melihat sekilas isinya. Ada sebuah toples yang berisi bubuk putih bersama sebuah mug bergambar kelinci. Ada baju ganti Sehun juga di sana yang sudah Kyungsoo persiapkan kalau-kalau anak itu berulah dan membuat bajunya perlu di ganti. "Mungkin kau harus berjuang keras untuk membuatkannya susu. Jangan hilang kesabaran! Aku masuk dulu."

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian sebelum melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang tadi.

"Ayo pulang Sehunaaaa!" Seru Chanyeol dengan menirukan logat anak kecil. Membuat Sehun tertawa dengan begitu riang sampai menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

.

Chanyeol tengah melihat notifikasi di ponselnya, sampai merasa ada yang menarik-narik celana panjangnya dari bawah. Ia menunduk dan menemukan Sehun tengah menunjuk sesuatu ke arah belakang lift yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga bisa memperlihatkan bagian belakang gedung apartemen. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjukkan Sehun dan melihat kolam renang di lantai dasar. Pria itu kembali berjongkok di samping Sehun.

"Sehun ingin berenang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat namun tak bertahan lama setelah Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi uncle tidak punya baju renang untuk Sehun. Kita berenang lain kali saja ya?"

"Tapi Sehun mau sekarang, uncle! Daddy juga selalu berkata seperti itu-lain kali- saat Sehun mengajak berenang. Tapi akhirnya tidak jadi."

Chanyeol jadi tidak tega melihat anak kecil ini merengut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Sehun memang jarang bermain bersama Ayahnya. Ia pun pernah merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ia kecil dahulu. Ia begitu menginginkan bermain ski bersama sang Ayah, namun selalu terhalang pekerjaan Ayahnya yang tak kunjung selesai. Bahkan ia juga sering di tinggal ke luar negeri. Ya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berenang!"

Kali ini Sehun melompat-lompat kegirangan dan langsung memeluk seraya mencium pipi uncle baru yang sudah ia tetapkan menjadi kesayangannya sejak saat itu. "Aku sayang uncle."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ungkapan tulus yang terlontar dari bibir mungil keponakan Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan. Padahal mereka baru bertemu belum sampai satu jam yang lalu, tapi ia sudah menerima ungkapan cinta dari anak ini. "Uncle juga sayang Sehun."

.

Sehun berlari kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah merentangkan handuk berwarna putih di pinggir kolam. Anak itu berenang dengan menggunakan celana dalam dan kaos bertangan pendek. Bukan setelan renang memang. Tapi apa mau di kata, Chanyeol tidak punya baju anak-anak. Apalagi baju renang.

Pria yang lebih tinggi menggulung tubuh mungil yang sudah basah itu dengan handuknya. Pipi dan hidung Sehun sangat merah karena ia beberapa kali tersedak air kolam. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya segera ingin meninggalkan kolam berair dangkal itu.

"Sudah ya main airnya? Sekarang kita kembali ke tempat uncle, okay?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basah anak kecil itu dengan handuk yang sama.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berbicara dengan bibirnya yang bergetar karena mulai merasa kedinginan. "Uncle, jangan bilang aunty kalau Sehun bermain air. Nanti Sehun bisa di marahi."

"Aunty tidak akan marah pada Sehun. Kalau dia marah, biar uncle cubit seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. Anak itu hanya tertawa kemudian mengalungkan tangan di leher unclenya ketika melihat pria itu membuka kedua tangan.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun kembali ke apartemen. Ia memandikan Sehun dan juga mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang Kyungsoo siapkan di tote bag tadi. Setelahnya, ia juga menyisir rambut Sehun. Membuat poni rata yang biasanya ada di dahi anak itu, kini berpindah menjadi keatas setelah Chanyeol mendandaninya. Kini anak itu terlihat begitu tampan tanpa kehilangan kesan imut anak-anaknya.

"Uncle, itu semua punya uncle?" Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi miniatur super hero dan mobil yang telah lama Chanyeol kumpulkan untuk ia koleksi. Hampir semua tokoh super hero berhasil ia kumpulkan. Disana juga terlihat ada beberapa drone yang akan Chanyeol mainkan di saat ia sedang bosan dengan pekerjaannya membuat lagu.

"Eum. Itu semua punya uncle." Chanyeol membuka lemari kaca itu dan mengambil sebuah miniatur Spiderman yang ia dapatkan dua tahun lalu. "Sehun suka Spiderman?"

Anak itu menggeleng dan menunjuk ke atas. "Sehun suka yang warna merah dan biru itu, bukan Spiderman."

"Ah!" Chanyeol mengembalikan Spiderman ke tempatnya semula lalu mengambil miniatur yang Sehun maksud. Superman. Pria itu duduk bersila dan Sehun masih berdiri menatap tokoh Super Hero di tangan unclenya. "Namanya Superman. Suka? Kalau Sehun suka, uncle akan memberikan satu untukmu. Tapi, Sehun harus berjanji satu hal. Sehun tidak akan nakal lagi dan membuat aunty marah."

Anak itu mengangguk patuh dan mengulang kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan di tambahkan dengan kata janji di belakangnya. Setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol memberikan koleksi Supermannya yang langsung di sambut oleh sebuah tangan mungil.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tentang ia yang harus berusaha keras untuk membuatkan Sehun susu. Memang apa sulitnya membuat segelas susu untuk anak-anak? Bukannya sama saja? Apa mungkin Kyungsoo bermaksud meremehkan kemampuannya?

"Mau minum susu?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada anak yang tengah sibuk menerbangkan Superman yang ada di tangannya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut untuk memberikan efek suara tiupan angin. Anak itu menyempatkan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Hanya perlu waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk Chanyeol selesai dengan susu yang kini sudah berada di dalam mug yang juga ada di tote bag. Pria itu mendekati Sehun yang masih saja anteng sendiri sampai Chanyeol harus mengulang-ulang panggilannya untuk Sehun.

Tanpa protes apapun, Sehun langsung meneguk habis cairan putih itu sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyodorkan mug. Kemudian ia kembali ke dunia barunya bersama Superman yang sepertinya sudah menjadi idola baru untuk laki-laki kecil itu. Jadi, dimana kesulitan yang Kyungsoo maksud?

.

"Hai!" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis dengan tangan masih memegang handle pintu. Ia bermaksud menyapa wanita yang kini menerobos masuk tanpa menjawab sapaannya terlebih dahulu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita macannya. Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan pundaknya di sandaran sofa. Ia merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan hari ini. Jam enam sore ia baru bisa keluar dari kantor dan langsung menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk menjemput keponakan yang ia titipkan. "Sehun tidak rewel kan?"

"Tidak, dia tidak rewel. Sepertinya dia sangat suka bermain disini. Dia tidak pernah merengek seperti yang sering kau katakan padaku. Sekarang dia tertidur setelah lelah berlarian dengan mainan barunya." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mendudukan diri di samping kekasihnya.

"Baguslah dia tidak menyusahkanmu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jadi.. apa aku berhak untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman atas jasaku mengasuh keponakan lucumu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya. Rasa lelahnya hilang seketika kala melihat tingkah idiot Chanyeol. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo betah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan segala keidiotannya.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memang duduk menghadap padanya. Ia meraih kedua rahang Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya, kemudian mendekat untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Sudah?"

"Lagi!"

CHU

"Lagi!"

CHU

Kecupan ketiga, Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang kini semakin menempel erat. Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi memegangi rahangnya, ia pindahkan ke pinggang. Dan seolah takut terlepas, tangan itu melilit pinggangnya dengan erat membuat tubuh mereka hampir menempel kalau saja tak ada dua pasang kaki yang menghalangi.

"Kau tahu apa risikonya jika menggunakan madu sebagai pelembab bibirmu, Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol di sela ciumannya.

Gadis itu tertawa lalu mengusap bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya yang mungil. "Tahu. Bibirku akan membengkak karena kau akan terus menghisapnya lagi dan lagi."

"Benar. Dan kau membuatku gila, Kyungsoo!"

Tepat saat Chanyeol ingin menempelkan bibirnya kembali, telapak tangan Kyungsoo mengentikannya. Membuat kedua alis itu bertaut.

"Anakmu menangis." Ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian langsung di respon dengan penajaman pendengaran oleh pria berkuping caplang itu. Dan benar saja, suara nyaring seorang anak memanggil unclenya sambil terisak dari arah kamar tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan melupakan sejenak keinginan memiliki seorang anak." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menurunkan kakinya dari sofa untuk memakai kembali sandal rumahnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli mendengar nada frustasi yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Sehunaaaaa, uncle coming!"

* * *

 **END**

 **Sebenernya ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Tapi buat jaga-jaga aku bikin END aja ya. Takut gabisa nerusin haha. Gimana ceritanya? hehe Aku tau cerita aku masih jauh banget dari kata bagus. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review:)) Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol menarik handle pintu kamar dan menemukan ruangan itu dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan seorang anak menangis begitu kencang seraya memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia lupa menyalakan lampu saat meninggalkan Sehun tidur sore tadi, karena saat itu memang kamarnya masih terang berkat cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela besar yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca. Kemudian kegiatannya membuat lagu berhasil menyerap seluruh fokusnya, hingga tak memperhatikan kalau hari sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin ia tak akan beranjak dari studionya kalau saja Kyungsoo tak menekan bel. Dan mungkin juga ia tak akan mendengar suara tangisan Sehun.

Tangan besar itu meraba sesuatu di dinding hingga kini cahaya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tatapannya langsung tertuju kepada bocah kecil tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan peluh dan juga air mata membasahi dahi dan pipi anak berkulit putih itu. Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang turun silih berganti dari kedua mata sipitnya. Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekat.

"Ow, jagoan uncle sudah bangun." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap dahi dan rambut Sehun yang kini terasa lembab karena keringat. Anak itu masih terisak walaupun uncle yang sedari tadi ia serukan, sudah berada di sampingnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, okay? Uncle ada disini."

Suara tangis perlahan memudar ketika tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya, yang langsung di respon oleh kalungan sepasang tangan di leher dan sandaran kepala di bahu lebarnya. Pria itu juga mengusap-usap punggung Sehun untuk meredakan segukan yang masih tersisa.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menyeduh sesuatu di dapur. Ia bermaksud menurunkan Sehun untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, namun berakhir dengan anak itu duduk di pangkuannya karena tangan kecil yang memeluk lehernya menolak untuk terlepas.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu koala sekarang, Chan." Kyungsoo menertawakan kedua laki-laki itu seraya mengaduk dua cangkir coklat panas secara bergantian. Ia menaruh satu yang sudah selesai ke sisi meja di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku terlihat seperti hot daddy sekarang. Benarkan Sehun?" Chanyeol mencari pembelaan dari anak yang masih betah bertahan dengan posisinya. Namun anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya terdiam dengan bibir mempout sebagaimana anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur pada umumnya.

Wanita itu mendengus geli saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu beranjak menuju salah satu kursi kosong di samping kekasihnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah keponakannya yang begitu tenang di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hey anak nakal! Kenapa menangis, hm? Takut unclemu aunty culik?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya, hingga membuat lekukan seperti lesung pipit.

Seperti anak itu malas berdebat dengan Kyungsoo, ia memindahkan sandaran kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol yang lain. Yang lebih jauh dari Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu mendecih keras karena merasa di tolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang bocah kecil.

"Berhenti menyebutnya anak nakal, karena dia sama sekai tidak nakal saat sedang bersamaku. Dia selalu bersikap sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Mungkin masalahnya selama ini ada pada dirimu, Kyung. Sehingga dia terus saja membuatmu kesal." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu masalahnya ada padaku. Aku bukan seorang wanita yang pintar mengurus anak. Aku juga bukan wanita yang sabar menghadapi rengekan anak kecil yang selalu membuatku naik darah saat mendengarnya. Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa kau selalu menginginkan seorang anak dariku?" Balas Kyungsoo lalu menyesap coklat panas di cangkirnya dengan perasaan gusar.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati wajah memberengut yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia tertawa lalu mengusak rambut wanita itu dengan lembut, namun matanya terlihat ingin menggoda. "Jadi kalau bukan darimu, haruskah aku memiliki anak dari wanita lain?"

"Bosan hidup?"

Mata bulat itu mendelik tajam saat mendengar gurauan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak lucu sama sekali. Tangan mungilnya menyingkirkan tangan besar yang ada di atas kepalanya. Pria itu semakin tergelak melihat tingkah laku macan betinanya yang begitu garang.

"Uncle, aku haus."

Suara serak seorang anak membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo lalu tertunduk untuk bertemu sepasang iris hitam yang kini tengah mendongak menatapnya. "Ah, Sehun haus? Baiklah biar uncle ambilkan air untukmu. Tapi Sehun turun dulu, ya? Uncle susah berdiri."

Anak kecil itu menggeleng pelan. "Sehun tidak mau duduk di kursi."

"Kyung-"

"Oh astaga! Pinggangku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer hari ini untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang begitu menggunung. Ini terasa seperti akan patah." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap pinggangnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang- bisa di bilang sangat berlebihan. Sepertinya ia sedang mengelak untuk memangku Sehun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya datar tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kemarikan!" Ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tak tahan dengan tatapan intimidasi yang di layangkan kekasihnya. Wanita itu menyambut tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkan keponakannya menghadap ke meja makan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Ia memberikan kepada Sehun yang langsung di teguk dan menyisakan setengah air di gelas tinggi itu. Rupanya anak ini benar-benar kehausan setelah aktifitas menangisnya tadi.

"Uncle, dimana Superman Sehun?" Tanya anak itu seraya mengembalikan gelas ke tangan Chanyeol yang terjulur padanya.

"Disana, bersama mainan Sehun yang lain. Uncle belum sempat membereskannya." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah arah dan membuat Sehun meronta untuk turun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, anak itu berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana semua mainannya berserakan di atas karpet. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak teralalu mengambil pusing dengan kondisi rumahnya saat ini. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel sehari semalam saat tau barang yang sudah ia tata bergeser dari tempatnya. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sehun lebih betah di apartemen Chanyeol dan tidak uring-uringan meminta segera pulang.

"Sehun jangan berlari sambil berputar-putar seperti itu! Kau bisa jatuh!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur namun tak diindahkan oleh anak kecil yang sedang terbang bersama superhero favoritnya. "Kau memberikan koleksimu padanya, Chan?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh.

"Iya, aku memberikannya. Sehun bilang dia menyukai Superman." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat keceriaan bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

"Kau pasti sudah sangat menyukai Sehun, sampai-sampai kau rela memberikan koleksimu yang tidak mudah kau dapatkan. Kau ingat saat kau memperebutkan miniatur itu dengan seorang turis Indonesia?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu tertawa saat mengingat kejadian di New York sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Betapa tidak mudahnya membujuk turis itu untuk mengalah dan menyerahkan miniatur yang tinggal tersisa satu. Ia harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra dari bandrol yang sebenarnya, karena si penjual memutuskan memakai sistem lelang. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana aku mengalahkan tawaran tinggi turis itu dan membuatnya menganga lebar. Ck, harusnya dia menyerah saja dari awal sehingga aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang. Itu hampir seratus persen dari harga sebenarnya."

"Dan kini kau memberikannya kepada anak berusia enam tahun yang bahkan tidak akan mengetahui seberapa mahalnya mainan yang sedang ia terbangkan sekarang."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mencari lagi yang lain nanti. Sehun terlihat benar-benar menyukainya."

Wanita itu mendengus pelan. "Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana anak kecil saja. Mereka memang selalu menyukai mainan baru. Setelah Sehun bosan nanti, Superman itu akan tergantikan dengan mainan barunya yang lain."

"Tidak akan, dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi tim Superman bersamaku." Balas Chanyeol mencoba menyangkal ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlalu masuk akal.

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan. "Dan jangan merengek padaku saat menemukan benda itu hanya tergeletak di keranjang mainan Sehun. Bukan di lemari pajangan seperti biasa kau menyimpannya." Wanita itu meraih gelas-gelas yang ada di meja dan pergi melenggang menuju bak cuci piring. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terlihat tengah menggigit bibir dalamnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo meraih sarung tangan untuk mencuci gelasnya, wanita itu segera berbalik saat mendengar debuman keras yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Di susul dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang menyerukan nama keponakannya sambil berlari. Tidak lama, suara tangisan kembali terdengar di apartemen Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo segera melangkah lebar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengikuti kedua laki-laki itu untuk duduk di atas karpet kemudian mencubit lengan Sehun. "Sudah aunty bilang jangan berlari sambil berputar-putar seperti itu! Kenapa tidak mau dengar, huh?"

"Kyung! Kenapa kau mencubitnya?! Dia sudah jatuh dan dahinya memar terbentur lantai. Sekarang kau menambah lagi dengan mencubit lengannya!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Tangannya terlihat mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Kyungsoo di tangan Sehun lalu beralih ke rambut hitamnya, mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan seketika menyesali perbuatannya. Chanyeol benar, anak itu sudah kesakitan karena terjatuh. Dan bukannya mencoba mengobati, ia malah menambah kesakitan Sehun dengan cubitannya. Ya, walaupun cubitan itu tidak begitu kencang tapi tetap berhasil membuat anak itu mengencangkan suara tangisnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu panik, sampai tak sadar sudah mencubit Sehun dengan gemas. Wanita itu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Dimana lagi yang sakit, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menunjuk sikut dan lutut yang ia gunakan sebagai penahan tubuh saat terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat ada sedikit lebam disana, segera meniup-niup bagian itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang anak itu rasakan. Kemudian ia memindahkan Sehun untuk duduk di atas sofa, sementara ia sendiri melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menggunakan lutut lalu duduk bersimpuh di kaki sofa, tepat di depan Sehun yang masih menangis. Ia menyentuh kaki Sehun lalu meniup lutut lebamnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, namun anak itu segera menarik kakinya dan bergeser menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun.. tidak suka aunty! Aunty galak!" Sahut anak itu dengan terbata-bata karena segukan di sela ucapannya. Kaki kecilnya ia peluk dengan kedua tangan seolah benar-benar takut kalau Kyungsoo akan menyentuhnya lagi. Melihat itu, kini Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang monster yang menakutkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Maafkan aunty, okay? Aunty tidak sengaja mencubit tangan Sehun. Sekarang kemarilah, aunty tiup lukanya biar cepat sembuh." Ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangan menunggu sambutan dari keponakan kecilnya.

"Tidak mau!" Ia menggeleng cepat lalu kembali merengek saat melihat uncle kesayangannya datang dengan membawa cairan antiseptik beserta kapas dan juga kotak kecil berwarna putih yang berisi krim untuk menyembuhkan memar. Pria itu menaruh peralatannya lalu mengusap mata basah Sehun sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa lagi, hm? Aunty Kyungsoo nakal lagi? Perlukah uncle mencubitnya untukmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat untuk memperingatkan Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun mengangguk. Namun terlambat, kini pipi kirinya sudah di jepit oleh jari telunjuk dan jempol milik sang kekasih. Ia mengerangan kesakitan dengan mimik muka yang terlihat begitu lucu, sampai kini tangisan Sehun berganti menjadi tawa yang begitu renyah. Melihat itu, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menerima hukuman dengan lapang dada untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Cubitan Chanyeol terus berulang dikala Sehun menyerukan kata 'Lagi!' dengan begitu antusias. Seperti anak itu benar-benar menikmati hukuman yang sedang Kyungsoo jalani, ia terus tergelak ketika mendengar Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Sudah puas, tuan kecil?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya kepada Sehun lalu menunjuk pipi kiri bekas cubitan Chanyeol. "Sekarang sembuhkan denyutan di pipi aunty dengan satu ciumanmu!"

Anak itu berdiri di atas sofa untuk merangkul leher Chanyeol, kemudian anak itu mencium pipi uncle tersayang dengan wajah berbinar. "Terimakasih, uncle!"

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan wajah terkejut Kyungsoo, kembali tergelak dengan kelakuan anak kecil yang kini sudah kembali turun dari sofa untuk berkutat bersama mainannya. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar senang menggoda Kyungsoo hingga membuat wanita itu kesal.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Umpat Kyungsoo saat merasa ia telah di abaikan untuk kesekian kali oleh bocah kecil yang ia sebut keponakan. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyuman tercipta dari bibirnya.

.

"Masih ingat pada anakmu, Nyonya Kim?" Sindiran halus yang Kyungsoo ucapkan saat menjawab telepon malam dari ibu Sehun. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak serius menggunakan sindirannya, ia hanya berniat menggoda. Yixing memang baru sempat menelepon sejak ia dan suaminya pergi ke Busan kemarin malam.

"Kyungsoo dengan segala sindiran tajamnya! Kyung, kau berbicara seolah aku ibu yang benar-benar menelantarkan anaknya untuk bersenang-senang. Dimana anakku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menatap karpet dimana ada dua orang laki-laki tengah berbaring sambil berpelukan. Mereka terlelap setelah Chanyeol menyerah di tembaki dengan pistol udara yang Sehun tembakkan. Pria itu berulang kali berpura-pura terjungkal saat peluru mengenai perut dan dadanya hanya untuk membuat Sehun tertawa. "Dia sudah tertidur bersama uncle kesayangannya."

"Chanyeol?"

Anggukan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing karena wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali. Tapi ia langsung mengerti saat Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan nampaknya, Chanyeol juga sangat menyukai anakmu. Terbukti dari dia yang mengambil cuti satu hari ini hanya untuk bisa menemani Sehun bermain. Yah, sekarang aku merasa sangat iri pada anakmu. Aku bahkan kesulitan mendapatkan waktu libur kekasihku."

Kyungsoo mendengar Yixing terkikik di ujung telepon sana. "Tapi dia tidak nakal, kan?"

"Dia nakal hanya saat bersamaku. Saat sudah bersama unclenya, dia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi bocah penurut dan menggemaskan. Bahkan seharian ini tak terhitung berapa ratus kali dia menyebutkan 'uncle' daripada 'mommy'. Sepertinya anak itu berhasil melupakanmu untuk hari ini."

"Oh, kenapa aku merasa terluka dengan kalimat terakhirmu." Lirih Yixing.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli kemudian membalas ucapan Yixing. "Mungkin kau harus mulai berhenti menempeli suami gendutmu kemana-mana dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik kalau tidak ingin merasa di asingkan oleh anakmu sendiri. Ayolah, gaji Junmyeon sendiri bahkan tiga kali lebih banyak dari pada gajiku. Kau tidak perlu lagi menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan dengan ikut bekerja dan meninggalkan anak semata wayangmu bersama pengasuh. Kalau kau menakutkan soal sekretaris pengganti yang berpotensi menggoda suamimu, kau hanya perlu mencari seorang gadis yang berperawakan besar atau seorang laki-laki tulen."

"Yah, mungkin aku akan mulai memikirkannya saat Sehun mendaftar sekolah nanti. Dan soal sekretaris pengganti, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kau tahu, kakakmu sudah bertekuk lutut kepadaku." Aku Yixing dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar kata serupa sebelumnya. Aku ingat saat seseorang mengatakan dia akan memikirkan untuk berhenti bekerja setelah melahirkan anaknya nanti. Dan pada kenyataannya, dia masih saja sibuk mengurus kertas-kertas bersama suaminya sampai anak yang dulu ada di dalam kandungannya sudah bisa berbicara dengan jelas dan fasih. Ya, meskipun agak kesulitan dengan huruf 'S'."

"Oh, berhentilah bermain kata seperti itu, Kyung! Kau hanya harus menyebutkan akulah orang tersebut."

Kyungsoo yakin, Yixing tengah mendelik kesal disana jadi ia hanya menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak dan membangunkan dua laki-laki yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Aku rasa Junmyeon memanggilku, aku tutup dulu. Sampaikan rinduku untuk putra kesayanganku."

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim. Dan ingat! Kalian jangan bersenang-senang disana! Ingat padaku yang mengurus putra nakalmu dengan penuh perjuangan."

"Aku rasa Chanyeol yang mengurus anakku." Putusnya sambil menutup sambungan telepon.

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya dengan sembarang kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan selimut tebal dan bantal di pelukannya. Ia menggelar selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh kedua laki-laki yang kini sudah terlihat merubah posisinya tak lagi berpelukan. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Sehun lalu ikut masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menyelami alam mimpi.

.

Mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Chanyeol untuk menerima tamu. Namun apa daya jika seorang ibu yang baru saja kembali dari dinas ingin segera bertemu dengan putra kesayangannya yang kini terlihat masih menempel kepada pria yang Kyungsoo bilang adalah uncle kesayangannya.

"Aku fikir kalian akan tinggal lama di Busan." Ujar Kyungsoo saat kembali dari dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Ya, aku fikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata semalam Junmyeon bilang kalau investor asing yang akan menjadi partner dari proyek kita berhalangan untuk datang. Sehingga kita harus menjadwal ulang pertemuan selanjutnya, mungkin satu bulan yang akan datang. Maka dari itu kita memutuskan untuk segera kembali. Dan begitu sampai di Seoul, aku langsung datang kesini untuk menjemput putraku yang sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan ibunya." Papar Yixing dengan sedikit helaan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sehun, kemarilah! Kau tidak rindu pada mommy, hm?" Yixing membuka kedua tangan berharap putranya segera berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat seperti biasa. Namun di luar perkiraan, anak itu menggeleng mantap.

"Sehun suka duduk bersama uncle."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa aku sedang di tolak oleh anakku sendiri?" Wajah Yixing mengendur menunjukkan ekspresi sedih sekaligus lucu dengan kejadian yang tidak biasa ini.

Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya kemudian mengelus dan menyisir rambut hitam yang masih terlihat acak-acakan menggunakan jarinya. "Mommy datang kesini untuk bertemu Sehun, berikan sambutan hangat untuknya, okay?"

Yixing terkejut saat melihat anaknya yang segera berbalik dan menyerbu dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dan tanpa henti di seluruh wajahnya. Dengan segera ia membalas dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu sehingga terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun dan berhenti di dahinya yang memiliki tanda biru pudar. Mata wanita itu menyipit kepada Kyungsoo untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Anakmu jatuh tersangkut karpet kemarin malam saat berlari memutari ruangan ini. Aku sudah memperingatkannya namun dia tak mau dengar. Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, seolah aku telah menabrakkan kepala anakmu ke dinding." Ucap Kyungsoo mendelikkan mata bulatnya disusul dengan helaan Yixing yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Apa Yixing benar-benar berfikir Kyungsoo sengaja membenturkan kepala anaknya? Ya Tuhan!

"Sehun tidak nakal, kan?"

Anak itu menggeleng singkat dan langsung melepaskan diri dari ibunya menuju satu tempat. Pangkuan Chanyeol. Entah ada zat adiktif apa yang terdapat pada tubuh pria tinggi itu sehingga membuat Sehun tidak bisa jauh walau hanya sebentar saja. Bahkan ibunya sendiri bisa terlupakan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau pasti sangat kerepotan dengan Sehun."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Sehun anak yang baik dan tidak pernah rewel. Aku sangat menyukainya, dia anak yang lucu dan juga menggemaskan." Aku Chanyeol mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak enak Yixing. Tangannya mencubit-cubit lembut tangan berisi Sehun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika kau mengatakan kalimat itu padaku, bukan pada Chanyeol. Karena anakmu selalu membuatku kewalahan setiap kali ia merengek ingin sesuatu, atau setiap kali ia meminta di buatkan susu yang harus persis sama seperti buatanmu." Sambar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dia meminum susu buatanku dengan sekali teguk." Ucapan Chanyeol ini mendapatkan respon gelakan tawa dari Yixing dan tatapan tajam dari wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol, mungkin kau harus.."

Sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo sudah menyumbat telinga Chanyeol dan wanita itu menggertakan giginya kepada Yixing. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan Yixing katakan adalah.. "..memikirkan kembali untuk menikahi Kyungsoo."

"Jangan coba-coba meracuni fikiran kekasihku!"

"Ya, aku akan memikirkannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia kesal kedua tangannya tak berfungsi dengan baik saat menutup kuping kekasihnya, di tambah lagi kesal mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Pria itu malah terlihat mengulum senyum ketika melihat bibir Kyungsoo mempout. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang terlihat tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku membawa pria kecilku pulang kalau dia terlihat begitu nyaman berada di pelukan uncle kesayangannya? Aku tahu sedikit paksaan akan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis sampai di rumah nanti. Jadi bisakah kau membujuknya untukku, Chanyeol?"

Membujuk Sehun adalah keahlian baru Chanyeol yang pasti akan selalu di patuhi oleh anak itu walaupun kali ini harus dengan penawaran yang begitu alot. Anak itu bersedia kembali kepada ibunya setelah Chanyeol mengajukan tawaran terakhirnya untuk bermain ke Lotte World pada akhir pekan nanti. Meskipun Chanyeol belum tahu bisa melaksanakan janjinya atau tidak, mengingat kesibukannya sebagai produser tak jarang bisa sampai mengambil waktu akhir pekannya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu untuk mengantarkan Yixing yang kini terlihat sedang membenarkan posisi Sehun di gendongannya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sebaiknya kalian mengosongkan jadwal pada tanggal 12 bulan depan. Aku sudah memesan dua tiket untuk kalian berdua untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Kyungsoo." Ujar Yixing.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berbinar cerah setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat masam karena terus di goda kedua makhluk yang bersekongkol membuatnya kesal. Wanita itu mengambil satu langkah kedepan untuk mencium pipi Yixing seraya bergumam. "Kau yang terbaik, kakak ipar."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa waktu satu jamnya sebelum kembali beraktifitas menjalani profesi mereka masing-masing. Mereka kini tengah berada di sofa panjang tempat dimana mereka duduk berbincang bersama Yixing. Kyungsoo terlihat berbaring terlentang dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan paha Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik majalah hanya untuk melihat gambar tanpa ingin membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menonton salah satu siaran di televisi dengan tangan sibuk membelai rambut yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa pergi kan, Chan?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

Kyungsoo langsung duduk terlonjak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu aku sibuk membuat lagu untuk album solo Baekhyun yang harus segera selesai mengingat ia akan segera comeback pertengahan tahun nanti. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berlibur."

"Aku baru sadar kalau mengencani seorang produser yang super sibuk bisa sangat membuat kesal."

Pria itu terkekeh lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapat kepadanya sementara bibirnya ia daratkan di bibir Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerucut dengan sedikit lama. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau mau membiarkan calon anak kita tumbuh di perutmu saat kita menghabiskan tiga hari tiga malam di Jepang nanti. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu gagasan yang sempurna?" Tawarnya sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih menyukai gagasan menukar tiket liburan dengan voucher belanja." Pungkas Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah menuju kamar tidur Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap. Mengabaikan teriakan memohon pria itu dengan mengangkat tangannya tanpa berniat menoleh sama sekali.

"Ayolah Kyung!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Park Kyungsoo!"

.

.

* * *

.

 **끝. END. TAMAT**

 **Ini kelanjutannya. Gimana? haha**

 **Aku seneng di chapter pertama kemarin banyak banget yang mengapresiasi dengan ninggalin review, fav, sama follow. Terima kasih banyak:))**

 **Di chapter ini aku agak pesimis mungkin gaakan dapet respon seantusias chapter awal. Soalnya biasanya sih gitu hehe Aku ngelanjutin cerita ini karena merasa tanggung jawab sama yang mau nungguin, karena ending kemarin itu memang gantung banget. haha Yah, semoga engga mengecewakan ya^^**

 **Kalian tau, tulisan aku ini masih jauuuh banget dari kata layak. Jadi, kalau kalian ada kritik dan saran, jangan sungkan-sungkan mencurahkan di kolom review. Supaya tulisan aku bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya dan bisa nyuguhin bacaan yang memang layak baca.**

 **Terimakasih:))**


End file.
